


Always Knew He'd be a Puppy

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Fun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James always knew Sirius did what Remus told him, but never was it demonstrated so beautifully as the day they showed him their animagus forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Knew He'd be a Puppy

James had known Sirius’ animagus would be a dog before the boy did himself. He was excitable as a puppy with boundless energy, loyal to a fault, very mischievous, and above all, allowed himself to be ordered about by Remus.

James didn’t think Sirius had actually learnt this about himself, because he always talked around what Remus was telling him to do- or not do- for at least fifteen minutes before making it sound like he had changed his mind, or come up with the task himself. 

So it came as no surprise to James that when Sirius first showed Padfoot to Moony and jumped up on him excitedly to lick his face and Remus had said, “Down,” on reflex, having owned dogs as a child, that Sirius immediately did as his master commanded, much to his own confusion.

A smirk started to grow on Remus’ face as he tilted his head to the side, “Sit.” He said quietly, and Padfoot followed the order. The other three boys burst into laughter, and Padfoot whined before shifting back to himself.

“Okay, that is not funny,” he complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, yes it is Pads. I always knew you did what Moony tells you, but I’ve never seen it demonstrated so beautifully.” James was howling.

“You’re not going to do that all the time, are you Rem?” Sirius asked, biting his lip.

“C’mere.” Remus held a hand out to Sirius, who took it hesitantly. Remus pulled him into a kiss and Sirius relaxed immediately. “You’ve changed yourself into a great big dog for me Siri,” Remus pulled back to look him in the eye, “you convinced these great louts to do it too. How can I take this gift you are giving me and spoil it like that? You know I’d never betray your trust that way.”

Sirius smiled at his boyfriend, “you mean it?”

“Of course,” Remus touched his cheek, then whispered in his ear, “though I can’t promise I won’t ever take advantage.”

Sirius’ cheeks coloured and Remus grinned, this was going to be fun.

From then on it was easier than ever to dissuade his boyfriend from his more elaborate prank ideas. He’d need little more than the stern glare and the disapproving tone of voice as he said, “Sirius,” and the animagus’ shoulders would droop, his eyes cast down to the table. James would be entirely distracted from their planning as he was too busy howling with laughter, until Sirius kicked him underneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world of Harry Potter


End file.
